


Juicy

by HamilHam



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Top Alexander Hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamilHam/pseuds/HamilHam
Summary: Alexander starts to flirt with George at their dinner, and George doesn't know what to do about it.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Juicy

**Author's Note:**

> Day three for whamilton week! I hope you guys are loving it!
> 
> https://gagakumadraws.tumblr.com/post/622865417260695552/gagakumadraws-whamilton-week-coming-up-july

“This chicken is almost as juicy as your ass.” George froze mid-bite, then stared at Alexander with wide eyes. 

George couldn’t believe what he just heard; did he possibly hear Alexander wrong? He put his fork down and set his hands gently on the table and watched Alexander for a moment. The man was carrying on as if he didn’t say anything at all. “I’m sorry, what?” He asked.

Alexander swallowed his food and looked at George. He didn’t seem bothered by anything, so maybe George had heard wrong? “I said, this chicken is almost as juicy as your ass. Why? Is that a problem, sir?” He said it so casually too! 

George quickly looked around to make sure that no one heard what Alexander said. If someone heard, they didn’t seem to care at least. “Alexander! You can’t say things like that in public!” He hissed softly.

Alexander raised an eyebrow and smirked slightly. It set George a little more on edge. Alexander was planning something, he knew it. “Are you sure that’s the problem, sir? Or is it that we aren’t together, and I’m making a pass at my boss?” He asked.

George swallowed hard and stared at Alexander, trying to process his words. He hadn’t even thought about that part, only thinking about the people around them overhearing them. Why didn’t he think about Alexander being his employee? Shit, what was wrong with him? Did he really not care about that enough? Was it really a problem? “That… That is an issue too, yes.” He choked.

Alexander didn’t look like he believed him, and George wasn’t sure he could blame him. He barely believed himself, which was an issue on it’s own. Why wasn’t Alexander being his employee a problem? Wasn’t that morally wrong or something? Was it illegal? Shit… “Are you sure it’s an issue, sir?” Alexander purred.

George shot Alexander a glare, not wanting to play games right now. “Yes, Alexander. Now get back to your food.” He ordered.

Alexander chuckled and took a bite of his food. His eyes were lit with joy, and something else that George couldn’t quite place. “Just so you know, it’s not illegal to date me. Yes, I work under you, but I wouldn’t gain anything from dating you. I’ve gone up as far as I can in the company short of taking your job, so I wouldn’t get any favouritism. Plus, you already treat me well. Everyone thinks we’re dating, so what’s wrong if we fool around?” He asked innocently.

George jerked a little when he realized that Alexander had given this a lot of thought. Had he planned to do this tonight? They were out on a dinner just to catch up on personal matters and some business. They were friends outside of work, after all. Maybe Alexander was right though… He wouldn’t gain anything from them being together, and if Alexander said it wasn’t illegal, he could trust him… Right? Still… Was it really okay? “I’m your boss, Alexander.” He said weakly. 

Alexander just rolled his eyes and leveled George with an unimpressed look. "Yes, you're my boss. But you're also my friend outside of work, which is also just as bad. Sure you don't fuck your friends, but you can play favourites with them just as much. Also you already play favourites with me, so what's your hang up?" Shit, he was right.

George groaned softly and rubbed his face. "I don't know," he then paused and shot Alexander another glare. "Wait what makes you think I'm into this?" He asked.

George watched Alexander shuffle around, his facial expression not changing at all. Just when he thought Alexander wasn't going to answer, he jerked forward in shock. Alexander was pressing his foot against George's dick, which just so happened to be very, very hard. He had no idea he was this turned on by the mere thought of fucking Alexander, and now they both knew. He went red as Alexander just smirked slyly at him. "I feel like this speaks enough for you. Also the fact that you didn't once state that you weren't attracted to me as a reason not to fuck." Alexander purred.

George couldn't believe how much Alexander had gotten under his skin in the span of what was probably ten minutes. He was usually much better with hiding how he felt, and he was usually very level headed. But now here he was, shocked that Alexander had read him so well. It was his own fault as well, which was a surprise to him. He basically yelled that he wanted to fuck Alexander by not saying anything against it. He groaned and tried to close his legs, but Alexander just slowly moved his foot, causing George to bite back a moan. This was not going well for him. "Okay, I get it. I want you, okay? Satisfied?" He asked.

Alexander just kept rubbing George's erection with his foot, clearly enjoying George's reactions. "Sir, I'm  _ never  _ satisfied. I don't think I ever will be." He purred.

George bit his lip and tried to school his expression. He took a deep breath, then sat up properly. He even spread his legs to give Alexander more room to play if he really wanted to. He calmly took a bite of his food despite the pleasure he was feeling. He was good at maintaining his cool, but Alexander had a special talent. He was always able to break George down, but George usually didn't have an issue bouncing back. "That's true. Now finish your food. The sooner you finish your food and behave, the sooner I will consider putting an offer on the table." He said.

This seemed to appease Alexander for the time being. Alexander got back to eating and even put his foot back down, much to George's relief. He didn't want to bring any more attention to himself after all.

They got back to eating, enjoying their food silently together. Soon enough, they were both done. They declined any dessert, opting for the bill instead. George paid for them both and left a hefty tip for the staff, then led the way to his car. He got into the driver's side and turned to Alexander once he got into the car. Before he could speak, however, Alexander pounced on him and pressed his lips to George's own. He let out a startled gasp, giving Alexander the chance to deepen the kiss. He relaxed instantly into the kiss and placed his hand on the back of Alexander's head to pull him closer. He hummed against his lips, then pulled away after a moment. "Well, hello to you too." He said, amused. 

"Hey." Alexander purred, then kissed George once more.

George felt like he could do this forever, but they couldn't just sit there kissing. "We should go." He said between kisses.

Alexander hummed in agreement, but he kept kissing George instead. George had to push him back slightly so he could speak. "Alexander." He said in a warning tone.

Alexander poured and leaned back. "I just want to kiss you, can you blame me?" He asked.

George rolled his eyes, then smirked slightly. "You only want to kiss me?" He asked.

Alexander rolled his eyes back at George. "What, are we high schoolers now? I want to fuck you until you scream my name, but something tells me you wouldn't agree." He said.

George's mouth went dry at the thought. He hadn't thought about Alexander topping him, but the thought was tempting. "Oh, you want to fuck me, hm?" He asked.

Alexander smirked a little and licked his lips. "Of course I do. Come to my place and I'll show you a good time." He purred.

George nodded along with him, then crossed his arms in thought. "What if you don't have the skills to make me scream?" He asked challengingly.

Alexander looked offended for a moment, then a sly smirk spread across his face. "Why don't I give you a taste of what I can do?" He asked.

George raised an eyebrow at Alexander. "Are you trying to fuck me in my car?" He asked.

Alexander got onto his knees and shook his head. He leaned over George and pushed his seat back enough to not have the wheel in the way. "Close, but not quite. Don't drive yet." He then undid George's pants and pulled his erection out.

George froze when Alexander started to undo his pants. He didn't know how to react, so he let Alexander do what he wanted. Sure, he wanted to get going, but did he really want to deny a blow job? He bit his lip, then looked around. He had tinted windows and the lights were off in his car so no one could really see what was going on. So instead of fighting it, he leaned back and let his legs fall open. "Impress me, son." He purred.

Alexander shot George a seductive smirk, then he moved down to lick his dick. George watched him slowly lap at his erection, biting back his moans for now. So far nothing was really happening that wo- Oh fuck, he just took him all in. 

George sucked in a sharp breath and groaned. He could feel the back of Alexander’s throat and the way it was contracting around his head. He bit his lip hard and grabbed a fistful of Alexander’s hair with his right hand and gripped the wheel with the other. Fuck, he hadn’t been expecting this. When Alexander swallowed around his dick, he moaned softly and slammed his head against the headrest. Thank fuck he hadn’t been driving when Alexander started this. He may have a lot of composure, but he would have crashed the fucking car the moment Alexander really got going. 

Once Alexander started to bob his head, George went into a slight daze. He could feel Alexander on his dick, doing magical fucking things with his mouth, but he couldn’t really think. All of his control was thrown out the window, and his moans were coming out full force. He didn’t know how long it was, but suddenly he felt the pleasure coiling in his gut and he came before he knew it. He cried out loudly, and Alexander just swallowed what he could, and licked up the rest. He sat there in a daze as Alexander fixed his pants and sat back, amused. Finally, he came back to his senses. “Wow…” He said softly.

Alexander laughed at that and smirked. “So, what do you think?” He asked.

George looked at Alexander with a lazy smile. “If that was the appetizer, I can’t wait for the main course.” He said.

Alexander grinned at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Well then, take me home Daddy.” He purred.

George shuddered in pleasure at the name. He licked his lips. “Anything for you, son.” He purred. 

With that, he drove home. What followed was probably the best sex he’d ever had. He didn’t know that Alexander was a fucking god in bed, and he couldn’t wait until the time it was his turn to top. He had a few tricks up his sleeve himself, and he knew he would rock Alexander’s world. But for now, he would just enjoy being taken care of by the younger man. Sometimes, it was nice to give up the control, because it was always so satisfying when he took it back with force. He would make Alexander his and his alone, that was a given.


End file.
